Forgive me? SasuSaku Oneshot
by Kunoichi Hyuuga Tenten
Summary: Uh oh. Sasuke blew it this time... Now Sakura's pissed and made Tenten pissed as well. o.o A oneshot song fic! R&R!


**Forgive me?**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

This SasuSaku Fan fiction is for my BFFEFE or rather, my best friend, **SassySaku and the Chibis!!!** Friends Forever!

And Gomen if it isn't good! I haven't written a SasuSaku fan fiction for a long time already so yeah. Please review on it!

Song: **A lonely September**

Artist: **Plain White T's**

Where you can find it: **On my imeem profile. Check my fan profile for the link to my imeem home page.**

Enjoy!

Xoxo Tennie-chan

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

They stood in the park, where they had first met as little children. Under the blooming Sakura tree which he loved so much, though she didn't know why.

"Sasuke-kun… Daijoubu deska…?" A pink-haired beauty asked the raven haired heart-throb. He didn't reply.

"S-Sasuke…kun?" She reached her long, pale arm out to touch his shoulder, but he swept it off.

"Please… tell me w-what's wrong…" She stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"It's none of your business Sakura. Just scram." He said in an icy voice even she, one of his closet best friends couldn't help but to be frightened of.

"S-Sasuke…-kun?" She repeated herself once more, hoping with all her heart he'd confide in her.

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone!" he yelled, his voice sounding much angrier than usual.

"What's…" She reached out to hold his shoulder once more, but he turned round and shoved her away, throwing her onto the hard ground.

"Sasuke…kun… I HATE YOU! WHY?! WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THAT?! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! You know… how much…" She sniffed. "I love you… IS THIS YOUR WAY OF REJECTING ME?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!" She yelled sadness and anger filling her voice. "You needn't need to hurt me like that." She ran away, tears streaming down her flushed, pink face, leaving Sasuke standing there. Under their tree. Or it used to be.

"Sasuke…" She muttered as she picked up her pace, running faster and faster. She had dealt with this before… but. This time he was different. It seemed he despised her with all his heart. He wanted her to leave. "Why…?" She asked, still crying.

"Itai!" She bumped into a person. "Saku-chan? DAIJOUBU DESKA?! WHAT'S WRONG?! WHO HURT YOU?!" A brown haired brunette asked as she helped her best friend up. Sakura sobbed.

"S-Sasuke… he…" Her voice trailed off.

"Damned it. I'll make him pay. But for now…C'mon. Let's go to my house and clean you up first…" Tenten held her hand, and brought her down the road.

**(Tenten's place)**

Sakura sat on Tenten's pink bed, hugging her knees, her face and eyes red from crying. Tissues were strewn all over the floor, and darts all over the pink wall.

"C'mon now. Don't cry anymore. He isn't worth all those tears…" Tenten patted her back, as Sakura smiled a sad smile.

"I know… I just. Love him… too much." She started to sob again.

Tenten threw another dart onto the wall. "I'll go get some ice-cream… For cheering up! Let's see… Strawberry… and…chocolate!" Tenten took two tubs of ice-cream out of her mini-fridge and stuck one spoon in each of them. "Eat up. You'll feel better." Tenten smiled as Sakura took the tub.

"Arigatou and Itadakimasu." Sakura dug the spoon in and got a whole chunk of ice-cream out.

**(The next day)**

"Ohaiyo Sa-Ku-Ra!" Ino smiled at Sakura.

"Ohaiyo, Ino!" Sakura smiled back.

'She's back to her normal self! Thank goodness…' Tenten sighed. "Ohaiyo Ino! Ah Hina-chan! Ohaiyo!" Tenten greeted the approaching Hyuuga. "Hey Neji!" She ran over to her boyfriend.

"Ohaiyo Ino, Tenten, Sakura…" Hinata said. She had stopped stuttering ever since she confessed to Naruto.

"Ohaiyo, Hinata!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

"So. Ready for class?" Ino asked and they nodded their heads. "Tenten. Neji. Are you two coming? Or just going to stand there and talk all day?" Ino put her manicured hands on her hips and looked at the couple.

"Coming!" They said, in unison as well.

"Wait. Sakura…" Hinata looked over at Sasuke. "Aren't you going to say Hi to Sasuke?"

"Nope! I gave up on him." Sakura said cheerfully and walked on while Ino and Hinata were appalled. Shocked. Flabbergasted. Yup.

"D-Did I hear what I think Sakura j-just said?" Ino looked at the back of her bubblegum pink haired friend.

"Duh Ino! You heard me!" Sakura turned round. Tenten looked down.

"Tenten-chan? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Well…" Tenten started.

**(During Lunch)**

Somebody tapped on Sakura's shoulder and she strolled down the hallways, headed for the canteen.

"Huh?" She turned around, her lovely emerald green eyes blinked, then widened at the sight of Uchiha Sasuke.

"What do you want…? Uchiha." She asked icily. Just like what he did to her.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"What? You can't be kidding… You pushed me away last night. You wanted me out of your life… You pushed me out of it. Now you want me back? You can't be kidding Sasuke! Did you know how much tears I shed?!" She yelled as people turned towards them. "Just… leave me alone…" She ran away.

'Sakura… I'm sorry…' He thought.

**(Meanwhile with Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru)**

"Why are we searching for Sasuke again?" Naruto asked, turning his ocean-blue eyes to the crew.

"We need to ask him something! Now find Naruto!" Ino sounded pissed off.

"How did I get into this troublesome mess…?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Ah. Sasuke! He's there!" Hinata noticed the raven haired boy sitting in an empty classroom, playing a guitar and singing.

"SASUKE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU SAKU-CHAN?!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn."

"Sasuke. Why did you do that to Sakura?" Ino repeated Tenten's question.

"I was… angry. She came at a very bad time." He replied.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD MAKE YOU SO GOD-DAMNED ANGRY THAT YOU MADE SAKU-CHAN CRY LIKE THAT?!" Tenten yelled louder.

"Try having your parents died in a car crash." He answered her, though she didn't soften up at all. **(A/n: In this Fan fiction, Itachi didn't kill them!)**

"MY PARENTS. THEY DIED IN A MURDER WHEN I WAS THREE!" Tears started to well up in her russet brown eyes.

"…"

'So… Why did you have to hurt her…? She cared for you so much! What are you going to do…" Tenten got cut off.

"What was the song you sang just now. Sing it again." Neji said.

"EH?!" Tenten and Ino yelled.

"OH! I GOT IT! Hinata… Could you ask Tsunade-obaasan if…" Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear.

**(The next day)**

"Alright. Good morning everybody. We are gathered here today, because one student amongst you all wanted to put up a performance." Tsunade announced at the assembly. "His name is… Uchiha Sasuke. Give a round of applause!" Tsunade sounded really un-interested.

As she left the stage, Tenten, Hinata and Ino giggled. Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes and the boy came onto the stage. Squeals filled the entire hall as she sat down on a chair and started to sing.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
just tryin' to think of something to do  
Tryin' to think of something, anything  
just to keep me from thinking of you_

'Like real.' Sakura scoffed as she thought.

_But you know it's not working out  
'cause you're all that's on my mind  
One thought of you is all it takes  
to leave the rest of the world behind_

Sakura's eyes softened.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

'I told him I loved him so many times!' She folded her arms across her chest.

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself  
that you're not the one for me_

"Hmph." She grumbled.

_But the more I think, the less I believe it  
and the more I want you here with me_

Her eyes softened again. 'Do you mean that?'

_You know the holidays are coming up  
I don't want to spend them alone_

'Oh. So I'm just a toy?!'

_Memories of Christmas time with you  
will just kill me if I'm on my own_

"…"

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me__back_

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar  
but with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far_

"Hmph!" She turned away.

_Look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you  
Oh please, baby won't you take my hand  
we've got nothing left to prove_

"…" She turned round to gaze into his onyx eyes.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did  
And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

And I didn't mean to meet you then  
we were just kids

'Yeah… Under that Sakura tree…' She smiled a little.

_And I didn't mean to give you chills  
the way that I kiss_

'You didn't do that!' She thought, her brows furrowed together.

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
and you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did  
don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
No, you didn't mean to love me back  
But you did_

'I did… And I still do. My heart tells me so…' She sighed as the song ended. Sasuke took the microphone.

"I sang this for a special girl in my heart… She'll be the only one I'll ever think of. But I messed up yesterday." He stared at her.

'Uh oh.' Sakura thought as she looked at Tenten and Ino grin.

"I want to say I'm sorry. And I know I love you." He admitted. All the fan girls squealed at the thought of them being 'his girl'.

'I forgive you…' She thought as she felt the amount of sincerity in her voice.

"Will you forgive me, Sakura?" He asked, holding his hand out for her.

"So for it Sakura!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata cheered her on as she ran for the stage and into Sasuke's arms. She kissed him. The entire crowd, I mean school, gasped.

"I forgive you… And I love you too… Sasuke…kun…" She got cut off by another kiss.

"Thanks Neji! For helping out and all!" Tenten wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss as he deepened it.

"Shika!!! Thanks for everything! I know it wasn't like you to help. So I owe you!" Ino said cheerfully. Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers.

"You don't owe me anymore…" he smiled and she kissed him again.

"N-Naruto-kun? Ariga…Mmph!" Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss.

"Want to go to Ichiraku's later?" He broke free and smiled.

"Hai!" She returned the smile and looked at the couple on stage, who still apparently was making out.

**(Presently)**

"Wow. I'm going to tell my friends what Onee-san wrote in her blog!" A teenager, aged 13, with her hair tied up in one ponytail with a ribbon smirked in front of the computer.

"MERISSA!" An angry Tenten barged in and growled as the teen gulped.

"H-Hai? Onee-san?" she sweat dropped.

"GET OUTTTTTTT! AND DON'T TELL ANYBODY!!!" Tenten shoved her out of the room.

"Jeez. I'm still gonna tell! Muahahahahahaha!" Merissa ran away.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x End –x-x-x-x-x**

Konnichiwa Minna-san!

How was it? Did you like it? It was the first SasuSaku in quite a few months so it wasn't that good…

And guess who Merissa was?

CHA! Merissa is Tenten's little sister that I made up! Woohoo! And Merissa is my Japanese name! Woohoooooo!

**(Laugh out loud)**

And that happened, just that Tenten put it in her blog for Sakura to relive it again!

So! Click on the button! Go on! You know you want to! It'll only take a few minutes of your life!!!

COME ON AND CLICK! COME ON AND CLICK! COME ON AND CLICK!

Xoxo Hyper Tennie-chan


End file.
